Envy
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Kami tidak pernah berkencan, pegangan tangan, berpelukan apalagi berciuman. -Kim Jaejoong- [YUNJAE]


Aku Kim Jaejoong, usia 20 tahun. Seorang _yeoja_ biasa dari keluarga sederhana. Kuliah di Shinki University. Sebuah kampus terelit se-Korea selatan. Kuliahku dibiayai sepenuhnya oleh pihak kampus. _Yeoja_ dari keluarga sederhana sepertiku bisa kuliah di kampus semewah itu tentu saja karena beasiswa.

"Jae~" suara melengking milik seseorang membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang kubaca.

Seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh subur dengan rambut abu-abunya yang terlihat mencolok menghampiriku. Dia Kim Junsu, sahabatku yang paling mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Dia juga tempatku menuangkan segala hal yang kupikirkan. Dia mengetahui semua rahasia yang kupunya. Bisa disebut kalau dia itu adalah bank kepribadianku.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan nafas memburu. Dia ini orang yang ceroboh, blak-blakkan dan melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Apa yang ia pikirkan pertama kali, itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Jae~" kali ini suara yang lebih tinggi memanggil namaku. Membuat aku dan Junsu menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ jangkung yang berlari ke arah kami.

Dan ini Shim Changmin. Dia seharusnya menjadi _hoobae_ku. Tapi karena kecerdasannya yang diluar orang biasa menjadikannya seangkatan denganku dan Junsu. Dia ini sahabatku yang selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Kubutuhkan dalam hal fisik. Misalnya mengangkat karung, mengambil layangan atau memompa ban. Lupakan! Aku hanya bercanda.

"Jae~ ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ucapnya sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Dia ini monster makanan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah makan dan makan. Yang membuatku heran adalah tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh besarnya asupan makanan yang ia konsumsi.

"Jae~ ayo ke gedung olahraga."

"Ayo~ ke kantin."

Mereka berdua menarik kedua tanganku. Aku meringis. Cengkraman tangan mereka kuat sekali.

"Ya! Changmin! Lepaskan tanganmu! Kami akan ke gedung olahraga!" teriak Junsu memukul-mukul tangan Changmin yang menarik tangan sebelah kiriku.

"_Ani!_ Kami harus ke kantin! Hari ini ada menu spesial yang tidak boleh dilewatkan!" teriak Changmin tak mau kalah. Ia juga memukul-mukul tangan Junsu yang menarik tangan kananku.

"Itu bisa ditunda! Lepaskan kataku!"

"Tidak! Kau yang lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau yang lepaskan!"

"DIAM!" aku berteriak nyaring membuat kedua sahabatku yang sibuk beradu mulut tanpa memikirkan betapa sakitnya tanganku yang mereka tarik segera terdiam. Bahkan suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi karena teriakanku barusan. Aish!

"_Mianhaeyo_~" aku segera meminta maaf pada penghuni kelas lainnya seraya membungkuk.

Junsu dan Changmin masih berdiri mematung di depanku. Yah~ karena ini kali pertama aku berteriak begitu keras pada mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain. Tanganku sudah sangat sakit karena tarikkan mereka. Bisa kulihat lingkaran merah mengelilingi kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"_Mian_~" ucapku sembari menarik tangan Changmin dan Junsu.

"_Kajja_. Kita ke gedung olahraga terlebih dahulu setelah itu ke kantin. _Eottae_?" tanyaku sembari merangkul kedua sahabatku yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

"Maafkan kami." Sesal keduanya berbarengan.

"_Gwanchana_. _Geunde_, kenapa kau ingin aku ke gedung olahraga Su~i?"

"Itu. Yunho sedang bertanding basket di sana." Sahutnya bersemangat.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_. Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini dia ada pertandingan melawan fakultas design. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Junsu dengan kening berkerut.

"_Ani_. Mungkin dia lupa. _Kajja_ kita ke sana sebelum pertandingannya berakhir." Seruku sembari mengajak Junsu dan Changmin berlari, masih dalam rangkulan tanganku di pundak mereka. Membuat Changmin kesulitan untuk mengimbangi langkahku dan Junsu karena posisinya yang membungkuk. Salahkan badannya yang terlalu tinggi.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Skor tim Yunho memimpin jauh. Dia Jung Yunho. Sang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang selalu dipuja seluruh mahasiswi Shinki University. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai putra tunggal Jung Corp yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dia _namja_ yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, kaya raya, pintar dan juga ramah pada siapapun. Dia benar-benar masuk kriteria pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan sudah berakhir. Tentu saja tim Yunho yang memenangkannya. Tim basket yang diketuai Yunho selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Kerja sama tim, itulah rahasia dibalik kemenangan mereka. Yunho selalu menjaga kekompakan timnya. Kelihatan sekali jiwa pemimpinnya yang tidak diragukan lagi.

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka." Ajak Junsu bersemangat. Ia bahkan menarik tanganku yang masih terasa sakit.

"Su~i. Pelan-pelan." Protesku saat kami menuruni tangga menuju lapangan basket. Junsu itu ceroboh, bisa-bisa kami terjatuh.

"Chunnie~" suaranya melengking memanggil sang kekasih yang disambut senyuman lebar oleh _namja_ berwajah _cassanova_ itu.

Dia Park Yoochun. Kekasih Junsu dan sahabat Yunho. Tampangnya memang terlihat playboy tapi dia _namja_ yang setia. Yang kusesalkan dari dirinya adalah kenapa jidadnya harus selebar itu. Ck.

"Jae, kau di sini?" suara bass seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku dari Junsu dan Yoochun yang tengah berpelukan mesra.

"_Ne._" Aku duduk di samping _namja_ berkharisma itu. Jung Yunho. Dia tengah meminum air dari botol mineral di tangannya.

"_Hyung_. Tim kalian kan menang. Bagaimana jika kau traktir kami untuk merayakannya?" usul Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia selalu seperti itu jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, kantin dan kulkas.

"Baiklah." Sahut Yunho membuat Changmin segera berlutut di depannya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik _hyung_!" ucapnya bersemangat sembari menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Uangku bisa habis jika harus mentraktir monster sepertinya." Yoochun menolak usulan Changmin. Membuat _namja_ jangkung itu lesu seketika.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Yunho. Semangat Changmin kembali muncul.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi jangan menyesal jika kantongmu mengempis karena membayar makanannya yang berpuluh-puluh piring itu." Ucap Yoochun memperingati. Dia punya pengalaman buruk saat mentraktir Changmin.

"_Hyung_! Kau jangan terpengaruh _namja_ jidad lebar itu. Hartamu takkan habis hanya karena memberi makan _dongsaeng_mu yang tampan ini." Changmin menatap memelas pada Yunho. Membuatku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Dia seperti anak kucing dipinggir jalan yang minta dipungut.

"_Arraseo_. _Kajja_! Tunjukkan kantin mana yang kau mau." Ucap Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Jeongmal_? _Kajja_ _hyung_! Kita harus cepat nanti keburu penuh." Ajak Changmin bersemangat. Ia menarik lengan Yunho agar _namja_ tampan itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aish. Anak itu. Ck. Ck. Ck." Aku hanya berdecak heran sembari mengikuti langkah keduanya yang sudah jauh di depanku.

Yoochun dan Junsu masih belum beranjak dari kursi. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu apa yang mereka perbuat. Terdengar dari suaranya, mereka pasti sedang berciuman panas. Asal tahu saja. Yoochun itu sangat mesum.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu dengan sabar Yunho yang masih berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Setelah mentraktir Changmin –karena aku tidak makan dan pasangan Yoosu tidak ikut- aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang sedangkan Changmin masih harus di kampus, entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu. Beberapa hari ini, ia sangat betah berlama-lama di kampus.

Aku melepas _seatbelt_ yang beberapa menit lalu kupasang. Yah~ saat ini aku tengah berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Pandanganku menatap Yunho yang tengah mendengarkan ucapan _namja_ di depannya. Pasti mereka membicarakan tentang kegiatan amal yang akan diselenggarakan besok. Yunho itu sangat aktif dalam acara bakti sosial.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Yunho sembari memasang _seatbelt_nya. Dan aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Gwanchana_. Kali ini kemana?" tanyaku saat ia mulai melajukan mobil audi miliknya.

"Sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota."

Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon dari ucapannya barusan. Dan setelahnya kami tidak terlibat pembicaraan lagi. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang tengah fokus menyetir. Aku selalu merasa aneh dengan hubungan kami. Yah~ dia kekasihku. Tapi hubungan kami tidak seperti sepasang kekasih. Kami selalu merasa canggung jika hanya berdua seperti sekarang ini. Dan karena aku tipikal orang pendiam, aku tidak berani membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Hubungan kami sudah berlangsung selama 2 tahun. Dan anehnya tak ada yang berubah sejak dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku masih ingat betul apa yang ia ucapkan saat itu. Kalimat yang singkat. Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Aku tak dapat membedakannya.

'_Jadilah kekasihku.'_

Aku menerimanya karena kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menerimanya. Lebih tepatnya Junsu, _yeoja_ cerewet itu dengan lantang menjawab jika aku bersedia menjadi kekasih Yunho. Dan parahnya Yunho menganggap itu sebagai jawabanku. Ia sudah berlalu pergi sebelum aku dapat mengklarifikasi ucapan Junsu. Dan besoknya, dia sudah menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli akan sikapnya yang terkesan dingin padaku. Toh selama menjadi kekasihnya banyak keuntungan yang kudapat. Aku menjadi lebih disegani teman-temanku. Orang-orang disekelilingku jadi baik padaku walau kutahu sebagian dari mereka hanya berpura-pura. Terlebih aku jadi aman dari segala tindakkan _bullying_ yang akan dilakukan mahasiswi yang tidak menyukai keberadaanku karena aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Tapi sekarang, aku mulai menginginkan perhatiannya. Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. 2 tahun kami bersama, tak mungkin rasa itu tidak tumbuh bukan? Aku jadi membenarkan apa kata pepatah yang mengatakan jika cinta itu ada karena biasa.

"Jae?"

Aku tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping.

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Benarkan? Maaf, aku melamun." Ucapku sembari melepas _seatbelt_.

"_Gereom_, hati-hati di jalan." Ucapku lagi, tanganku sudah akan membuka pintu sebelum sebuah genggaman halus menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

"Kenapa?" mata musangnya menatap pergelangan tanganku yang masih memerah.

"_Gwanchana_. Hanya ulah Changmin dan Junsu yang terlalu bersemangat menarikku tadi." Ucapku tersenyum meyakinkannya jika aku baik-baik saja.

"Kompres dengan air hangat." Sarannya membuatku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati." Ucapku sembari menutup pintu mobilnya.

Mobil audi hitam itu semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku tersenyum. Secanggung apapun hubungan kami, ia tetap memperhatikanku.

"Ahh~ senangnya. Dia khawatir padaku. Apa aku harus sakit setiap hari ya? Hihihi."

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap bosan pada Junsu yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Tangannya membuka setiap laci dan lemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Aku menumpukan kepalaku ke bantal miliknya. Yah~ karena sekarang aku sedang berada di rumahnya, di kamarnya lebih tepatnya.

"Mencari apa?" tanyaku penasaran akan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sudah 5 menit berlalu tapi ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Kau melihat ponselku?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Masih sibuk mencari di segala sudur kamar. Bahkan sekarang ia menunduk untuk melihat kolong lemari.

"Itu, di kantong belakangmu." Ucapku membuatnya mendongak cepat.

Duagh!

"Auu." Dan hasilnya kepalanya terbentur.

Ia segera merogoh kantong belakang celana denim yang ia pakai. " _Cajatta!_" serunya girang. Dasar ceroboh!

"Aish. Chunnie sudah dalam perjalanan kemari." Gerutunya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Kencan. Inikan _weekend._" Sahut Junsu sembari membenahi riasan wajahnya.

Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi terlentang di atas ranjang Junsu. Pandanganku menatap langit-langit kamar Junsu yang dilukis kumpulan-kumpulan awan yang terhampar di langit yang biru. Junsu yang melukisnya.

"_Envy._" Ini adalah ucapanku saat iri melihat kemesraan Junsu dan Yoochun yang nampak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tidak sepertiku dan Yunho.

"Memangnya Yunho kemana?" tanya Junsu yang tahu betul apa maksud ucapanku barusan. Dia kan tahu segalanya tentangku.

"Bakti sosial ke panti asuhan."

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Aku heran pada kalian. Kalian sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan kalian tidak pernah berkencan sama sekali. Itu sungguh luar biasa."

"Bahkan berpegangan tanganpun tak pernah." Keluhku sembari menatap telapak tanganku.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Harusnya kau mengajak dia berkencan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Jika dia selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya yang padat."

"Tapi kau kan kekasihnya. Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan sedikit waktunya untuk kalian berkencan. Kau sih! Terlalu pasif."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi kekasih yang terlalu banyak menuntut."

"Kau kan hanya memintanya berkencan. Itu wajar."

"Entahlah Su~i. Aku hanya takut dia menolak ajakanku." Ucapku sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ya sudah. Itu artinya dia memang tidak mencintaimu. Jika dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Sesibuk apapun dia, pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untukmu."

Deg!

Perkataan Junsu benar-benar menohokku. Aku memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia mencintai atau menyukaiku. Pada saat itu dia hanya memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya. Dia tidak mengutarakan perasaannya seperti _namja_ pada umumnya saat meminta seorang _yeoja_ menjadi kekasihnya.

Kami jarang berkomunikasi. Bertukar pesan paling sering 5 kali dalam seminggu, itupun jika ada keperluan. Dia memang mengantar-jemputku setiap hari. Tapi kami tidak benar-benar pernah berbicara. Kami hanya saling tanya jawab. Bertatapan mata, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan apalagi berciuman. Kami tidak pernah sama sekali melakukannya.

"Aish! Chunnie sudah datang. Bagaimana penampilanku?" Ucapan Junsu membuatku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Oke." Sahutku sembari mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ne? Kau bereskan kamarku." Ujarnya sembari melesat keluar kamar.

"Ya~ enak saja!" aku segera melempar bantal ke arahnya. Tapi terlambat, ia sudah menutup pintunya.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya. Pagi ini aku dijemput oleh Yunho. Dan seperti biasanya juga, suasana perjalanan kami sepi. Hanya bunyi deru mobil yang kami lewati yang terdengar. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Entah itu mengajaknya berkencan atau menanyakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku terlalu takut jika jawabannya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Kami sampai di parkiran kampus. Aku keluar terlebih dulu dan setelahnya Yunho. Tanpa kami duga sekelompok mahasiswi jurusan lain menghampiri kami, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Yunho. Sepertinya mereka mahasiswa tingkat bawah.

"Yunho _sunbae_. Kami ingin mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial selanjutnya." Salah seorang diantara mereka berbicara. Pakaiannya sangat terbuka dan riasan wajahnya sangat mencolok. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Ingin menggoda Yunho eoh?

"Benarkah? Kalian bisa mendaftarnya ke sekte kami." Ujar Yunho ramah sembari tersenyum dan aku benci melihatnya.

Jelas-jelas mereka hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya saja. Kenapa dia bersikap begitu baik pada mereka? Sedangkan terhadapku? Arrrg! Membuat mataku iritasi saja. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kelas sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu tapi aku masih menetap di dalam kelas. Menunggu Yunho selesai dengan kegiatannya. Changmin sudah menghilang sejak dosen baru melangkah ke pintu keluar dan Junsu tentu saja raib bersama Yoochun. Mereka itu tega sekali meninggalkan aku seorang diri di kelas begini.

Aku menghela nafas. Membuka sebuah novel yang baru kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu. Baru beberapa menit aku membacanya, aku kembali menutup buku bersampul merah muda itu kesal.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa ceritanya seromantis itu?"

Iya. Iya. Aku memang iri. Sangat iri. Mengapa aku tidak pernah menjalani sedikitpun kejadian romantis bersama Yunho? Apa benar Yunho tidak mencintaku? Apa dia menjadikanku kekasihnya hanya untuk sebuah status? Bisa saja kan? Dia tidak ingin lagi dikejar fans-fansnya yang brutal itu dengan berpacaran denganku?

"Jae!"

"Eoh? Siwon _sunbae_?" Aku mengerjap bingung mendapati seniorku saat high school ini ada di hadapanku. Yah~ walau kami memang satu kampus, tapi dia berada di fakultas yang berbeda. Untuk apa dia menemuiku?

"Ada apa _sunbae_?"

"Aku. Begini." Alisku saling bertautan saat mendapati dirinya yang tengah gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya seorang Choi siwon yang pembawaannya tenang terlihat segugup ini?

"Ini memang terdengar gila. Tapi," jeda sesaat membuatku penasaran akan kelanjutannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae."

"Apa?" tentu saja aku terkejut. Apa dia tidak mengetahui jika aku adalah kekasih Yunho?

"Aku tahu kau adalah kekasih Yunho. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu. Jauh sebelum kau mengenal Yunho." Ia menggenggam tanganku. Bagaimana ini?

"Jae!" suara Yunho terdengar. Omo! Ia akan salah paham jika melihat kami seperti ini. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan beranjak menghampirinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang." Ajakku tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Yunho melihat Siwon menggenggam tanganku tadi? Bagaimana jika Yunho mendengar ucapan Siwon? Apa dia akan memutuskanku?

Aku menoleh takut ke arah Yunho yang sedari tadi diam. Walaupun biasanya ia juga akan seperti ini. Tapi aku takut jika diamnya dia kali ini berbeda.

"Yun?" panggilku takut-takut.

"Hem?" ia menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Yang tadi itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Siwon _sunbae_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Ucapku berusaha menjelaskan padanya agar dia tak salah paham.

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya membuatku menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum sekilas padaku.

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke jendela di sampingku. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada kaca mobil yang menghalangiku dari terpaan air hujan. Yah~ di luar sedang hujan sekarang.

Tanganku membungkam mulutku yang hendak mengeluarkan isakan. Aku merasa dadaku sesak sekarang. Perasaan tak nyaman memenuhi tubuhku hingga aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Dia bahkan tidak cemburu sama sekali.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggerakkan kakiku saat ayunan yang kunaiki berhenti. Pandanganku menatap ujung sepatuku. Aku memakai _high heels_ hari ini. Aku bahkan memakai _dress_ selutut yang sebelumnya enggan kupakai. Aku ingin tampil berbeda dari biasanya. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial. Hari ini, aku akan berkencan dengan Yunho. Tentu saja aku yang mengajaknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"_Aniya~_ _gwanchana_." Sahutku tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyaku saat mendapatinya hanya diam sembari memandangiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak. Kau cantik." Jawabnya tersenyum. Aku segera menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang pastinya sudah muncul di kedua pipiku. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho memujiku.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanyanya membuatku mendongak cepat.

"Ke taman."

"Kita sudah di taman sekarang."

"Ah! Benar." Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Lalu menunjuk tempat menyewaan sepeda _couple_ tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Aku ingin naik itu."

"Baiklah. _Kajja_." Ia berjalan lebih dahulu. Aku hanya memandang punggungnya kemudian beralih ke tangan kananku. Tak ada pegangan tangan.

"Jae~ kenapa?"

"_Aniya~_ _kajja_!" ajakku menunjukkan padanya senyuman lebarku.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Dari drama-drama yang sering kulihat. Jika sepasang kekasih sedang berkencan di toko ice cream, mereka akan saling bercanda dengan mencolekkan ice cream ke wajah pasangannya. Tapi hal itu takkan terjadi padaku. Karena sekarang Yunho tengah sibuk bercanda dengan anak jalanan yang kami temui saat bersepeda tadi. Ia memang memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi tapi tidak bisakah untuk sekarang dia tidak menunjukkan jiwa sosialnya itu? Kami sedang berkencan sekarang. Ia malah terlihat lebih akrab dengan anak kecil itu dibandingkan denganku. Sebenarnya dia berkencan denganku atau anak itu sih?

"Jae~ bagaimana jika kita makan siang?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya. _Yes! Lunch_ bersama. Aku sudah membayangkan adegan suap-menyuap yang akan kami lakukan.

"Soalnya anak ini lapar. Sejak semalam ia belum makan." Lanjut Yunho membuat bayangan adegan romantis di pikiranku pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Eottae?_" tanyanya lagi. Mungkin karena tak mendapat respon dariku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah ini kita kemana Jae?" tanya Yunho sembari mengelap bibir belepotan anak kecil bernama Moonbin di sebelahnya.

"Eumm... Bagaimana kalau taman hiburan." Jawabku mulai bersemangat. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bermain wahana bersama. Terlebih saat bermain wahana biang lala. Pasti romantis.

"Baiklah." Ucapannya membuatku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya akan ada juga kejadian yang romantis.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

"Asyik!" Moonbin melonjak senang mendengar penawaran Yunho.

Astaga~ ke taman hiburan bersama anak ini juga?

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Moonbin. Kami berjalan menyusuri taman yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu taman karena hari sudah malam. Kami bermain hingga lupa waktu. Sebenarnya yang bermain hanya Yunho dan Moonbin saja.

Tak ada pembicaraan, seperti biasa. Kami hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan dan tanpa berpegangan tangan. Haruskah aku yang memulai duluan? Ah~ tidak. Pasti Yunho menganggapku _yeoja_ agresif.

"Yunho?"

"Eum?"

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Menatap mata musangnya yang terlihat melebar mendengar ucapanku barusan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saat aku memintanya berpisah.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam. Pandangannya sulit untuk kuartikan. Jantungku berdegub kencang menanti jawabannya. Jujur aku takut jika dia setuju untuk berpisah denganku. Tapi aku juga sangat ingin tahu apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Dan hanya inilah cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk dapat mengetahuinya.

"Ya."

Nafasku tercekat. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menyetujuinya? Apakah kami benar-benar berpisah sekarang? Dia benar-benar melepaskanku? Dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?

Aku mencoba tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Aku segera memutar tubuhku dan mempercepat langkahku. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin segera menjauh darinya.

Tes!

Air mata itu jatuh tak terbendung tanpa bisa kutahan. Jadi selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tch. Dasar bodoh. _Namja_ sepertinya tentu saja akan dengan mudah mencari penggantiku. Bodoh! Kenapa aku berharap dia mencegahku? Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodohnya berharap dia mengejarku dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya? Bahkan dia tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa aku memintanya putus.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak kuliah. Bukan. Bukan karena aku menghindari Yunho hingga tidak ingin kuliah. Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Bisa-bisa beasiswa yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah dicabut begitu saja.

Aku dan keluarga pergi ke Chungnam karena harabojiku meninggal dunia. Sedih memang tapi rasa sedih itu tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa sedihku karena berpisah dengan Yunho. Aku benar-benar cucu yang buruk.

Hari ini aku mulai kuliah. Sebelum berangkat aku sempat menunggu Yunho yang tentu saja takkan datang menjemputku seperti biasa. Bodoh kan? Untuk sesaat aku lupa jika aku sudah berpisah dengannya. Dan akhirnya aku menggunakan bus untuk dapat mencapai kampusku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan mahasiswa. Rasanya aneh berjalan seorang diri seperti ini, karena biasanya ada Yunho di sampingku. Junsu dan Changmin? Kami tidak pernah berangkat bersama. Tentu saja karena aku selalu berangkat bersama Yunho.

Dan hal itu juga lah yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang kulewati menatapku heran. Arrgg~ semoga mereka tidak mengetahui jika aku sudah berpisah dengan Yunho. Terlebih jika para fans-fans Yunho yang mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa aku menjadi korban _bullying_ mereka.

Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi mendadak aku berhenti saat beberapa _yeoja_ _bermake up_ tebal menghadangku. Wajah mereka terlihat sangar. Oh tidak! Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau memutuskan Yunho oppa!" teriaknya mengundang perhatian mahasiswa di sekitar kami.

Eh tunggu! Dari mana dia tahu jika aku yang memutuskannya? Yang tahu hanya aku dan Yunho. Arrg! Junsu! Pasti mulut embernya yang telah membocorkannya.

"Hey! Jangan diam saja! Jawab!" tangan _yeoja_ itu melayang ke arahku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku pasrah. Aku tahu kejadian ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi dan aku sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk ini.

"Jaga sikapmu nona." Suara Changmin terdengar membuatku membuka mata seketika. Tangan Changmin mengcengkram tangan _yeoja_ tadi kemudian menghempaskannya keras. Membuat _yeoja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa berucap apapun Changmin menarikku menjauh dari gerombolan _yeoja_ tadi. Fiuhh~ aku dapat bernafas lega. Setidaknya kali ini aku selamat.

"Changmin ~ah. _Gomawo_." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar. Benarkan? Jika dia itu sahabatku yang bisa kuandalkan dalam hal fisik.

"_Ne._ Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan sebagai imbalannya." Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aish kau ini. _Arra~_"

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Aish. Para _yeoja_ sialan itu." Junsu menggeram setelah mendengar ceritaku tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Yah~ aku baru menceritakannya karena tadi saat aku dan Changmin sampai di kelas, dosen yang mengajar sudah datang.

"Itu kan karena kau. Makanya mulutmu itu harus dijaga." Celetuk Changmin tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya pada ramyun yang ia makan. Sekarang kami berada di kantin untuk memenuhi janjiku mentraktir Changmin. Ahh~ isi dompetku pasti akan ludes tak bersisa.

"_Naega wae?" _

"Kau yang membuat mereka tahu jika Jaejoong yang meminta putus."

"_Naega eonje?" _

"Saat kau memaki Yunho _hyung_ di lapangan basket."

"Kau? Memaki Yunho?" tanyaku tak percaya. Junsu segera meringis, sepertinya dia baru ingat.

"Kapan?" tanyaku pada Changmin karena Junsu pasti tidak akan menjawabnya jika aku bertanya padanya.

"Besoknya setelah kalian putus."

"Junsu~" aku menggeram menahan amarah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya jika sikapnya lah yang telah membuatmu meminta putus darinya."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan apa-apakan?"

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu bersedih." Ucap Junsu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya dia menyesal.

"Ya. Tapi tindakkanmu itu membuat Jaejoong celaka. Pasti setelah ini dia akan menjadi korban _bullying_ para fans-nya Yunho _hyung_."

"_Mian._" Sesal Junsu pelan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk.

Aku menghela nafas melihatnya. Aku tahu Junsu berniat baik dan aku sangat tahu jika dia memang orang yang gegabah. Melakukan sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkan akibatnya adalah ciri khas seorang Kim Junsu.

"Sudahlah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu selama kau berada di kampus. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Changmin sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"_Gomawo_ Changmin ah~"

"Aku juga." Ucap Junsu ikut-ikutan.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan pantat bebek?"

"Aku bisa mencakar wajah mereka jika mereka berani menyentuh Jaejoong. Raaauuu~" Junsu terlihat lucu saat mengekspresikan ucapannya barusan. Membuat tawaku dan Changmin pecah seketika. Dia benar-benar _mood maker_.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin aku aman karena Changmin dan Junsu selalu berada di sisiku. Beberapa kali kumpulan fans Yunho datang menghampiriku. Mereka tak hanya menghinaku tapi juga menyerang secara fisik yang akan langsung ditepis Changmin dan Junsu. Aku seperti orang penting yang dijaga para _bodyguard_.

Tapi sayangnya kedua _bodyguard_ku itu sedang tak ada sekarang. Mereka berdua ditunjuk mewakili kelas untuk berdiskusi mengenai acara ulang tahun kampus yang memang rutin dilaksanakan tiap tahunnya.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Saat ini aku berada di toilet. Dari drama yang kulihat, orang-orang yang memusuhi sang tokoh utama pasti akan melakukan tindakan _bullying_ di dalam toilet.

Belum hilang bayanganku tentang drama yang kutonton. Seseorang sudah mengguyurku dengan air dingin. Lalu tanpa jeda melempariku dengan tepung, telur dan seember air lagi sebagai penutupnya. Jadilah sekarang tubuhku seperti adonan kue bolu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar mereka tertawa puas. Toh aku berbicarapun mereka takkan mendengarkanku. Apalagi jika aku berteriak marah-marah, mereka akan semakin semangat mem_bullying_ku. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja membalas perlakuan mereka. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, bisa-bisa beasiswaku dicabut. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku yang jadi korban dan aman yah~ walau tubuhku yang tak aman.

"Makanya. Jangan sok kau Kim Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ miskin sepertimu sudah untung dijadikan pacar oleh Yunho oppa. Bukannya membalas kebaikannya kau malah memutuskannya. Dasar _yeoja_ murahan!" dan ucapannya diakhiri dengan tawa hina'an dari teman-temannya.

Aku melepas tasku yang tak luput terkena simburan tepung dan telur. Beruntung buku-buku-ku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas sebelumnya. Kulihat mereka mulai meninggalkanku tanpa berhenti menghinaku.

"Benar-benar seperti drama." Gumamku tersenyum tipis. Aku sebenarnya ingin menangis. Dihina dan diperlakukan seperti ini tentu saja membuatku sakit. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar. Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat lemah di depan mereka yang mem_bullying_ku.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi." Aku bergumam sembari melangkah menuju _shower room_ yang memang disediakan oleh pihak kampus.

Kuhabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi, menghabiskan sampo dan sabun lebih banyak dari biasanya. Baru saja tanganku mematikan air _shower_. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar memasukki toilet.

"Kim Jaejoong~" suara seorang pria menganggilku. Apa dia tidak membaca tulisan di depan toilet jika ini toilet perempuan?

"Dimana kau cantik?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh. Suaranya semakin mendekat. Aku segera memastikan pintu bilik tempatku berada terkunci.

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu yang ditendang keras dari ujung sana. Tidak. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku segera memakai _bathdrobe_ dan mengacak isi tasku. Aku harus segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Jaejoong~" suaranya semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan tendangan pintu.

"Ayo angkat-angkat." Gumamku lirih. Takut terdengar _namja_ itu. Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku merasa seperti berada di film-film _triller_. Pikiran negatifku sudah berakar kemana-kemana. Ini pasti kerjaan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu.

"Yun, cepat kemari. Tolong aku! Cepat!"

"_Apa? Kau kenapa Jae? Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di toilet cepat!"

"Kau disitu rupanya cantik?"

Tidak! Dia mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku panik. Segera kutahan pintu agar tak bisa dibuka olehnya. Bahkan ponsel di tanganku terlepas begitu saja dan membentur lantai.

"Buka pintunya sayang~ mari kita bersenang-senang." Suara itu terdengar mengerikan. Tidak. Yunho cepat tolong aku!

Mataku melebar saat knop pintu yang berputar cepat. _Namja_ itu mencoba membuka pintu. Aku semakin menghimpitkan tubuhku ke pintu.

"Cantik~ buka pintunya. _Oppa _hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar."

Aku semakin ketakutan. Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan memperkosaku?_ ANDWAE!_

Brak! Brak!

Nafasku semakin tercekat saat kurasakan pintu yang kutahan bergerak. Sepertinya dia mulai menendang-nendang pintu. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menahan pintu.

"Ohh~ kau membuat _oppa_ marah sayang." Ucapnya dan detik berikutnya tendangan keras membuat pintu yang kutahan mendorong tubuhku.

Tidak!

"_Hallo_ can-"

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Pandanganku menatap sosok Yunho yang tengah memukul wajah _namja_ di bawahnya tanpa henti. Tatapannya terlihat mengerikan. Aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan setajam itu. Rahangnya mengeras dan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Ia terus memukul wajah _namja_ itu beruntun, tak peduli jika wajah _namja_ di bawahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Luka lebam dan darah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya.

Tidak! Dia bisa membunuh _namja_ itu. Aku segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Yunho hentikan. Dia bisa mati!" pekikku sembari menahan lengannya yang akan kembali melayang ke wajah _namja_ tadi.

"Dia memang pantas mati." Ucapannya sangat dingin, sarat akan rasa marah dan benci yang tak terbendung.

"Kumohon hentikan." Aku menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari _namja_ tadi.

Yunho mendengus kemudian menatap tajam _namja_ yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke kampus ini lagi. Kupastikan polisi akan mencarimu." Ucapnya membuat _namja_ tadi bangkit dengan susah payah kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kami terdiam seperti biasanya. Hahh~ aku sangat merindukan tempat duduk ini. Apa selama seminggu ini ada _yeoja_ lain yang menggantikanku duduk di sini.

Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku yang meminta putus, tapi kenapa aku malah meminta bantuannya? Kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Changmin atau Junsu? Haish. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya Yunho. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia pasti berpikir jika aku sangat bergantung padanya walau memang pada kenyataannya begitu.

Aku menggigit bibirku, pandanganku menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang berlalu cepat. Lampu-lampu jalan tampak indah karena bias hujan yang turun tak terlalu deras. Lagi-lagi hujan. Seandainya aku masih menjadi kekasih Yunho, mungkin sekarang aku sudah membayangkan adegan romantis yang akan kami lakukan disuasana seperti ini. Berciuman di dalam mobil dengan hujan yang melatarinya, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Kita sampai." Ucapannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih sering melamun.

Aku melepas _seatbelt_ yang melilit tubuhku. "_Gamsahamnida_ Yunho-_ssi_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak segera menolongku. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk dalam posisi duduk. Mencoba tersenyum walau rasanya sakit berbicara dengannya tanpa menggunakan _banmal_.

"Sama-sama. Akan kupastikan dia mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal." Ucapnya yang juga tanpa menggunakan _banmal_ padaku. Tch. Kami benar-benar seperti orang asing.

"_Georomyo_. Hati-hati di jalan." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi.

"_Changkamanyo!_" ia menahan lenganku.

"Aku akan mengantar jemputmu lagi mulai sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang tadi terulang kembali."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bisa kulihat raut khawatir itu masih ada. Dia benar-benar khawatir padaku. Haruskah aku senang.

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum, kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum. Aku senang dia masih memperhatikanku.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapku sembari keluar dari mobilnya dan menutup pintunya.

Dia mengangguk sebagai respon kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumahku.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Yunho yang menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sebentar. Yah~ aku memang tengah menunggunya untuk mengantarku pulang. Sesuai ucapannya kemarin. Dia benar-benar menjemputku pagi tadi. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat dia menungguku di luar rumah. Ia akan berdiri bersandarkan mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Setiap orang yang melewatinya pasti akan ia sapa dengan ramah. Hal itulah yang membuat tetanggaku yang mempunyai anak perempuan iri padaku karena bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Yunho. Mereka tidak tahu saja jika sekarang Yunho dan aku hanyalah teman. Dan fakta itu membuatku frustasi. Aku lebih memilih dia membenciku dan menjauhiku dari pada memperlakukanku sama seperti sebelum kami berpisah. Aku jadi benar-benar menyesal telah memintanya putus.

"Hahh~ benar-benar bodoh." Lagi-lagi aku menggerutu tak jelas. Pipiku kutempelkan ke meja. Saat ini aku berada di kelas seorang diri. Changmin dan Junsu sudah kusuruh pulang terlebih dahulu karena mereka sekarang sibuk dengan acara kampus yang sebentar lagi akan digelar.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku jadi sadar jika Yunho selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Kapan pun itu. Pernah suatu ketika saat malam hari aku kehabisan tinta printerku, padahal besok pagi-paginya proposal yang kukerjakan harus sudah dikumpul. Akhirnya aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengantarku membeli tinta. Keluargaku sangat percaya padanya, jadi semalam apapun itu pasti mereka mengijinkannya asalkan aku bersama Yunho. Dan Yunho saat itu langsung pergi ke rumahku tanpa bertanya. Ia kelihatan sangat lelah saat itu tapi dia rela membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk menemaniku.

Dia juga selalu mengantar jemputku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia bahkan pernah mengantarku ke Chungnam karena haraboji sakit. Padahal pada hari itu ia ada pertandingan basket antar kampus, alhasil ia terlambat 10 menit walaupun pada akhirnya timnya juga yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Jika dipikir-pikir Yunho adalah kekasih yang baik amat baik malah. Belum tentu _namja_ lain bisa sepengertian Yunho. Dia memang tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajakku berkencan. Tapi dia selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku jadi ingat ucapan Junsu tadi.

"_Dia itu sangat peduli padamu Jae. Kau tahu? Kemarin timnya kalah karena Yunho pergi di menit-menit terakhir. Dia mengorbankan timnya demi menolong dirimu. Padahal dia bisa saja kan menyuruh satpam atau orang lain untuk menolongmu? Bukankah kau tidak bilang jika kau akan diperkosa seseorang? Kau hanya mengatakan dia harus secepatnya untuk menolongmu. Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya."_

Hahh~ aku menghela nafas dalam. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal telah memintanya putus. Walaupun dia bersikap dingin padaku, tapi dia selalu memperhatikanku. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa iri ku atas keromantisan kekasih orang lain. Dalam menjalin suatu hubungan tidak selalu harus melakukan skinship atau berkencan. Yang terpenting adalah saling percaya dan ada disaat kita membutuhkannya.

"Aish. Bodohnya aku. Apa aku harus memintanya kembali?" gumamku sembari membentur-benturkan pelan dahiku ke meja.

"Jae." Suara seseorang yang kukenal membuatku mendongak.

"Siwon _sunbae_." Aku terkejut mendapatinya lagi-lagi berada di kelasku saat aku hanya seorang diri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak kuliah selama seminggu penuh." Ucapnya sembari duduk di kursi sebelah kananku.

"Ahh~ aku pergi ke Chungnam. _Haraboji_ku meninggal dunia."

"Aku turut berduka cita. Oh ya! Kudengar kau sudah putus dari Yunho?"

Apa? Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya lagi? Atau malah akan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Bagaimana ini?

"_Ne._" Ucapku pelan. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan pergi tiba-tiba tanpa alasan.

"Berarti aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk memilikimu kan?"

Aish! Benarkan apa yang kutakutkan. Bagaimana ini? Yunho~ cepatlah kemari.

"Tapi _sunbae_. Aku hanya menganggap _sunbae_ sebagai teman, tak lebih."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Jae~ kumohon jadilah kekasihku." Ucapnya dengan nada memaksa.

"Maaf _sunbae_. Aku harus pergi." Tubuhku sudah akan beranjak berdiri tapi dengan cepat ia menahan lenganku. Memaksaku untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau harus jadi milikku." Tegasnya sembari mencengkram erat pundakku. Tatapan matanya berbeda. Ia seperti bukan Choi Siwon yang kukenal.

"_Sunbae_ sakit." Rintihku mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang semakin kuat mencengkram kedua pundakku.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku Kim Jaejoong."

Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Tidak! Jangan bilang jika ia ingin menciumku? _ANDWAE!_ Aku tidak ingin ciuman pertamaku diambil _namja_ psikopat ini.

Aku memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diriku dari cengkramannya. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Tidak! Aku tidak mau _namja_ lain yang menciumku. Aku hanya ingin Yunho.

Brakk!

"Yun-Mmmfff" sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirku. Tidak! Ciuman pertamaku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya. ."

Aku dengan cepat membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Yunho yang berada sangat dekat denganku. Kedua tangannya menahan tengkukku. Tatapannya memandang tajam ke arah Siwon _sunbae_ yang tengah terduduk di lantai. Beberapa kursi jatuh di belakangnya. Jadi, yang menciumku tadi? Yunho?

Masih _shock_ akan apa yang terjadi. Tanganku ditarik Yunho keluar kelas, meninggalkan Siwon _sunbae _yang masih belum bangun dari jatuhnya. Keterkejutan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sampai. Turunlah."

Aku memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bertanya. Ini bukan kompleks rumahku. Belum sempat aku bertanya, dia sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil. Aku segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Dia duduk di atas ayunan dan menggerakkan permainan berayun itu.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanyaku pertama kalinya sejak insiden di kelas tadi. Kami seperti biasa, tidak berbicara saat perjalanan kemari. Aku duduk di atas ayunan satunya lagi, yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Itu rumahku." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk bangunan besar yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Itukan panti asuhan." Ujarku tak mengerti. Dia adalah Jung Yunho pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. Mana mungkin tinggal di panti asuhan?

"Saat kecil aku tinggal di sana." Sahutnya membuatku semakin tak mengerti. Setahuku dari aku kecil Jung Corp sudah sukses.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan Jung Yunho yang asli."

"Apa?"

"Jung Yunho yang asli meninggal saat berumur 5 tahun. Jadi _Mr_. Jung mengangkatku menjadi anaknya setahun kemudian. Dia ayah yang baik. Dia memperlakukanku sama seperti anaknya. Dan aku merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan orang sebaik dia." Yunho bercerita sembari memandang gedung panti asuhan.

"Dimana orang tua kandungmu?"

"Mereka meninggal saat terjadi kebakaran besar di Gwangju. Aku hidup sebatang kara, tak mempunyai keluarga. Beruntung aku ditemukan pengurus panti dan dia membawaku kemari."

Aku terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jung Yunho yang dielu-elukan orang-orang sebagai _namja_ paling sempurna ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Aku jadi mengerti sekarang, kenapa Yunho selalu peduli dengan anak jalanan. Kenapa dia selalu menjadikan panti asuhan sebagai tempat kegiatan bakti sosialnya. Karena dia pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia benar-benar pangeran berhati malaikat.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bukannya malu dengan masa laluku. Hanya saja, aku takut pesaing bisnis ayahku memanfaatkan hal ini."

"Apa ada orang lain selain aku yang mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak. Kau satu-satunya yang tahu. Bahkan Yoochun tak mengetahui hal ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kenapa hanya aku yang ia beritahu dan kenapa dia menceritakan hal ini padaku?

"Karena aku ingin kau lebih mengetahui tentangku lebih dari orang lain. Aku sadar selama ini aku terlalu menutup diri darimu. Kau kekasihku, harusnya kau lebih tahu tentangku dari orang lain. Maaf karena aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu selama ini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku hingga tak ada waktu untukmu." Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kupikir dengan aku yang selalu ada disaat kau butuhkan itu sudah cukup. Tapi ucapan Junsu kemarin membuatku sadar jika kau juga membutuhkan pembuktian bahwa aku memang mencintaimu."

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang? Dia mencintaiku?

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin seperti pasangan lainnya yang bisa romantis. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jujur aku sangat payah dalam hal seperti itu. Makanya saat kau meminta putus, aku membiarkanmu. Aku paham jika kau bosan padaku yang terlalu pasif. Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan alasan kau memutuskanku karena aku sadar aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak mencegahmu saat itu karena aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku. Aku tidak cemburu saat kau bersama Siwon karena aku percaya padamu, kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa yang Junsu bilang padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan semua kesalahanku. Mulai dari kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu berkencan, kenapa aku tidak cemburu, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan alasanmu meminta putus, kenapa aku tidak memintamu kembali."

Aish. Anak itu benar-benar bermulut besar. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho. Aku jadi terkesan banyak menuntut pada Yunho.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak egois dengan melepaskanmu sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi saat melihatmu bersama Siwon tadi. Aku sungguh tidak rela jika kau dimiliki orang lain. Aku tidak rela jika kau dekat dengan _namja_ lain selain diriku. Jadi maaf jika aku menciummu paksa tadi. Aku janji aku takkan melakukannya lagi."

Aku menarik wajahnya ke arahku dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Aku suka kau melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku suka melihatmu cemburu. Aku suka saat kau menciumku. Jadilah dirimu sendiri saat bersamaku. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tunjukkan padaku Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"U'um."

"Jadi kau mau kembali padaku?"

"Katakan dulu jika kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya sembari memelukku. Pelukannya hangat.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho." Sahutku membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"_Ne_. Aku janji takkan melakukannya lagi."

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kami kembali menyusuri taman dimana aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Jika dulu kami berjalan di malam hari dengan ditemani bulan dan bintang. Sekarang kami berjalan ditemani langit yang cerah tak berawan namun sinar matahari tak terlalu menyengat kulit, dan lagi kami berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Tangannya besar dan hangat.

Aku tak berhenti tersenyum. Kali ini kami benar-benar berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Kami sekarang lebih membuka diri satu sama lain. Lebih sering bertukar pesan singkat dan sesekali dia menelponku. Rasanya angan-anganku dulu satu persatu mulai menjadi kenyataan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku saat langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku secara spontan juga menghentikan langkahku. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke depan. Aku mengikutinya, kudapati seorang anak jalanan tengah duduk sembari memainkan gitar kecil miliknya.

"Apa Junsu juga mengatakan jika aku terganggu dengan Moonbin saat kita kencan kemarin?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Junsu benar-benar bermulut besar." Gerutuku membuatnya tersenyum.

"_Kajja._ Nanti filmnya keburu mulai." Ucapnya menarik tanganku dan berjalan melewati anak jalanan tadi. Senyumku semakin melebar. Yunho benar-benar ingin merubah dirinya menjadi kekasih yang baik untukku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang langsung disambut kerutan bingung di keningnya.

"Kurasa tak apa jika kita mengajaknya."

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya aku segera menghampiri anak jalanan tadi.

"Hey adik manis."

_Namja_ mungil berkulit kecoklatan itu mendongak ke arahku. "Bagaimana jika kita ke toko ice cream. _Hyung_ itu yang akan mentraktir kita." Ucapku sembari menunjuk Yunho yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

Anak kecil itu menatapku ragu. "Tenang~ kami bukan orang jahat yang berniat menculikmu. Percayalah~ kau mau tidak? Nanti dia akan membelikanmu ice cream yang banyak." Ucapku lagi berusaha membujuknya.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak teman-temanku?" tanyanya polos membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"U'um. Tentu saja boleh. _Hyung_ itu punya banyak uang. Panggil teman-temanmu sebanyak-banyaknya."

"_Jinja?_ Tunggu, aku akan memanggil mereka." Ucapnya sembari berlari menjauh dariku.

"Cepat lah!" teriakku yang disambut anggukan kepala olehnya yang masih berlari.

"Jae. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Mengajak mereka makan ice cream bersama."

"Tapi mereka nanti-"

"Aku tidak akan terganggu. Jujur, tadinya aku memang tidak peduli terhadap mereka. Aku yang hidup dalam keluarga sederhana membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu mereka. Hidupku saja serba pas-pasan. Tapi karenamu aku sadar jika membantu mereka tidak selalu harus dengan materi. Membuat mereka senang hanya dengan membelikan mereka ice cream saja sudah cukup membantu mereka untuk melupakan sejenak penderitaan hidup yang mereka alami."

Yunho tersenyum sembari mengusak puncak kepalaku. "Kau memang bidadari berhati malaikat."

"_Ani~_ aku hanya manusia biasa yang belajar arti kehidupan dari pangeran tampan sepertimu."

Teriakan anak-anak yang berlari menghampiri kami. Membuat aku dan juga Yunho tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Mentraktir 10 orang anak jalanan takkan membuatmu bangkrut kan _Mr._ Jung?" candaku setelah menghitung anak jalanan di depan kami.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika anak-anaknya seperti Changmin kurasa bisa." Aku tergelak mendengar ucapannya, diikuti dengan tawanya kemudian.

_Envy?_ Apa yang harus membuatku iri pada kekasih orang lain? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sempurna yang tampan, kaya raya, pintar, baik hati dan yang paling penting mencintaiku sepenuh hati.

Terkadang kau tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang kau punya lebih dari orang lain. Kau hanya terlalu buta untuk mengetahui jika tidak selamanya rumput tetangga lebih hijau dari milikmu. Dengan kau menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik, rumputmu akan lebih hijau dan lebih subur dari milik tetangga yang membuatmu iri.

**::. YUNJAE .::**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Keren~ FF ini hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk menyelesaikannya. #gaknanya

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, sekarang eun kembali menulisnya. Jadi harap maklum jika kalimatnya banyak yang aneh dan gak berkenan. Kepikiran alurnya saat melihat J-movie rurouni kenshin. Aneh pan? Padahal itu film action. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja kepikiran. Haha.

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari kisah pribadi. Tapi bukan semuanya hanya sifat Yunho yang dingin terhadap Jaejoong. Ending juga berbeda. Kisah cinta eun berakhir tragis. Kapok punya pacar ice prince lagi. #kok jadi curhat.

And the last. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan repiu.


End file.
